ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blade of Evil
Hello, I was just wondering if anyone has done this quest and knows how hard these mobs are. I'm planning on helping my friend do all of his AF but i'm sure just I can't solo all 3 mobs (especially unsleepable skeletons), so would 3 75's be sufficient? --Eddie 13:54, 15 August 2006 (EDT) Testimonials *Defeated duo as 75 BST/NIN and 75 RDM/NIN with little difficulty. *Defeated solo as 75 MNK/NIN with little difficulty. *Defeated solo as 75 MNK/NIN with NPC easily. *Defeated Duo as 75 MNK/DNC and 75 THF/NIN easily. *Defeated solo as 75 PLD/NIN with Refresh drinks and meds. (Update: This was pre-DNC. This would have been much easier /DNC, as shadows were pretty useless for a large part of the fight given multiple foes.) Callidus1000 20:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *Defeated solo as 75 PLD/DNC with refresh and regen from FoV. No drinks or meds used. Wiped after the scythe died then reraised for the helm. *Defeated solo as 75 RDM/BLU. *Defeated solo as 75 DRG/WHM with full Wyvern HP equip. Made TP before the fight, used an Icarus Wing and 2h too. *Defeated Solo as 75 PUP/NIN with some skill. *Defeated solo as 75 RDM/NIN. Kill BLM bone first and the rest is fairly easy. *Defeated trio as 75 SAM/DNC, 64 DRK/DNC and 60 DRK/SAM. killed weapon first, then blm, probably would have went smoother if we killed the blm, but worked, had RR and NPC's out, no deaths and only a 38 npc was lost. SAM 2 hour right off the bat but niether DRK's used anything besides stun on blm and weapon bash. *Duoed as PLD/DNC and MNK/NIN. PLD/DNC focused on weapon while the MNK/NIN took out the BLM skeleton then the WAR. Tad bit of difficulty. MNK used 2H though it wasn't needed. *Defeated with 75 DRG/BLU with Taco 69 DRK/RDM, 62WH/BLM and 62NPC(drg's) drk poped cast AoE with blu to get hate on drg long tough fight killed all 3 mobs. drg/blu with pro 3 taco and cocoon 530def *Defeated solo as 75 SMN/WHM with little difficulty. --Furyspawn 18:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) *Triod PLD/DNC, SMN/WHM, BRD/WHM - took the brd purely because i wanted the extra refresh but not really needed.. Ifrit seriously slaps the skeletons and pld pretty much solo'd the Weapon. Carby does well tanking the Skele's as well if needs be but a Single Flaming Crush should be enough for ifrit to tank both skele's whilst the dd takes on the Weapon. **Defeated solo as 75 PLD/DNC with refresh from FoV. No drinks or meds used. shield skill 309 str, vit, and dex with gear +20s; Went in red a few times because of AM spells, shield bash worked great to stop a few of them, save tp for healing, but over all decent geared pld/dnc who knows their job can easily take all 3. Focus on weapon incase you die before you can kill victims. **79NIN/39DNC was able so solo all three with gimp evasion setup. (Only had to Curing waltz myself a few times) * Defeated solo by 85 PLD/RDM with soothing healer npc. Easy fight. Stoneskin and phalynx absorbed all ancient magic. The two skeletons were more of an issue then the scythe. My npc felt the need to only dd for some reason instead of casting spells. No food used. Haste based armor setup. --Keeley; Phoenix. Ouch Added some info on the mobs. Wish I had known beforehand XD --Tattersail 16:23, 24 November 2006 (EST) Blade of Evil is classified in the game under Bastok quests MNK/NIN: Not soloable. This isn't soloable by a MNK/NIN unless 2 hour is used, and even then I'm not sure it would be soloable. Input? Highlordkitiara 23:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Using avatars This may require additionnal testing, but here goes. I went SMN with a PLD/NIN friend to pop Gerwitz's scythe with Leviathan around. I used slowga as they appeared to make sure he wouldn't have to cast with 3 mobs on him. When leviathan died, the victims quietly went back to their spawn point, ignoring whatever hate i should have had for popping/BPing. Altough I am not sure if this is foolproof, it allowed us to complete the quest very easily, the PLD taking 0 damage with the initial Titan stoneskin. Alrehn 14:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Players work as well as avatars... I spawned the NMs, then ran to the far corner. My friend cast diaga on the mobs and ran to the place they spawned. When he died they did not come back for me. Be careful, however. As they are skeletons, if you are in range and hit yellow HP, they will seek you out again. Harleym 23:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) NIN/DNC solo? "Easily soloed as a 75 NIN/DNC without an Evasion setup." Maybe I'm missing something crucial about NIN/DNC but I find this very hard to believe. I'm curious to hear what gear and supplies supposedly make this feasible. --Vaprak 21:14, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Blood Drop Rate I spent a long time trying to farm this as NIN/DNC with a friend who had TH2. After some time I came back as DRK and it dropped almost immediately. Not sure if it's just my luck or if that means something. --Zim 01:50, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ----------- Dropped on about 10th kill on Thf solo with Th3. Aphugel 21:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Dropped on the 5th kill with a 75NIN and 75WHM. It's just your luck. Ramee 0:27, 16 September 2009 (UTC) Dropped on first kill with 75RDM/NIN and 75SMN/WHM, lost the fight and went back with a 72THF (TH3) and took about 24 kills. I don't think TH has any effect on this drop, I think it's completely random. Skorpionkid 17:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I went to help a friend with my TH3 long time ago, i remember kill a lot of quadavs and finally leave w/o any drop. Few days ago i come back with TH4 for my own and got 2 items in 5 kills. --Vodak 21:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) With just TH1, we got it to drop after the 5th kill.--Katsuke 14:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I worked this zone over with TH5 killing Topaz Quadav and Spinel Quadav and other delights for over 3 hours. Drop rate was appalling though I mostly focused on the weaker Spinel variety. This nightmare ended on probably my 20th Topaz Quadav. Up to this point I was beginning to suspect I needed to be DRK for the drop - not so as it appeared before me as 95THF/47DNC Kitts 00:16, 12 January 2013 (UTC) Possible Correction? while this quest IS started in Beadeaux, in the game it is marked as a Bastok related quest Players in game will get confused by this. Can/will this be fixed in the future? --Cyrusskorrey January 15th 2009(EST) RDM/BLU I just got my butt handed to me attempting this on RDM/BLU, as the page states that it was possible. Some clarification on the point might be needed because it wasn't even a close fight by any stretch of the imagination. Perhaps the person who made that edit was referring to just the Weapon NM as soloable, because whenever silence wore from the BLM skele (which wore quite frequently), it would open with sleepga, forcing me to have to either sit there, or cancel stoneskin to wake up, which essentially made the fight impossible; other strategies I used were equally ineffective. Either I'm missing something or the other person had more up their sleeve. EDIT: The Weapon itself is indeed easily soloed as RDM/BLU, but I needed a PLD and a WHM to help keep an eye on the Skeletons. Even just one of them might have been enough. --Rev 18:42, 24 January 2009 (EST) It shouldn't be too hard to solo as RDM/BLU. I did the fight solo as RDM/NIN, but I didn't not even bother casting Utsusemi until the 2 bones are dead. The trick, I think, is to go for the BLM bone first and not the weapon. Pay attention to silence the big spells and keep Slow II and Paralyze II on the other 2 mobs. The weapon can score some good hits on you but should not be too much trouble with Phalanx and Stoneskin on. Once the BLM bone goes down, it's all smooth sailing from there. --Yuanlung 2009-April-19 It is entirely possible to complete this quest solo as RDM/anything. After dieing once as RDM/NIN trying to kill the blm and running out of mp, I went again and met the same fate...but! I died on the opposite side of the room (out of blood aggro range, if it exists), then reraised and rested to full weakened hp/mp. Composure >> Refresh >> Phalanx >> Utsusemi >> Slow II on Gerwitz's Scythe. Did not link and I proceeded to easily solo the nm in a weakened state for cutscene and win. With phalanx up and stoneskin down, he hit for around 40-60 hp. Decent gear with focus on evasion. --Alecks 2009-April-30 Successful Duo by MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM * Duo by MNK/NIN (me) and RDM/WHM. Got some TP on the two Gigas that spawn there, then buffed up with Utsusemi: Ni and Crab Sushi. Popped the NMs, opened with 2HR on BLM Skeleton, couldn't get shadows up so didn't bother. After BLM went down, I accidently auto-targeted the Weapon, but switched to WAR Skeleton. RDM ended up with hate on Weapon because of it when he needed to Convert. So I went back on the Weapon and used TP on the Skeleton. Switched back to WAR Skeleton to finish it off after RDM was back up. After WAR Skeleton was dead I could easily keep up shadows and the RDM nuked. - User: Leithe Ninja/Warrior, Thief/Ninja, & Dark Knight/White mage * This tactic was performed by three lvl 60 characters. To pull this tactic off first the Dark Knight casts reraise on him or herself, while the ninja stands some distance behind and prepares for the battle, the thief readies sneak attack and trick attack and hides right before the two Scythe Victim nm's and the Gerwitz's Scythe nm are spawned. When the NMs are spawned the ninja provokes Gerwitz's Scythe while the dark knight walks past the two skeleton nms and dies. The Ninja pulls the weapon to the opposite side of the teleporter (this is very important, if the dark knight pulls the skeletons to one side of the teleporter and the ninja pulls the weapon to the other the teleporter will act as a barrier to the skeleton's ability to blood aggro during the fight). Once this is done the thief simply sets up the sneak/trick on the weapon and duo. The dark knight waits for the skeletons to depop and then raises. On a side note the ninja may want to bring a few potions as the evil weapon uses Whirl of Rage fairly often. For thieves, try to use trick attack and Viper Bite on the weapon as Dancing Edge does not work well with trick attack. Use Blade: Jin and Viper Bite or Dancing Edge to create a Scission skill chain to which the ninja can cast Doton: Ni to magic burst off of. Also the dark knight need not sub white mage they can simply obtain a scroll of instant reraise, or any number of the different equipments that provide reraise to the user or even obtain reraise from a Field Manual. --user: Olebe June- 2009 SMN Soloable This can be 'easily' soloed by a skilled summoner at 75, possibly sooner. The most important things to remember: * Buff with Earthen Ward and Noctoshield, then wait for the timer on Blood Pact: Ward and summon an avatar before popping the NM. ** You will need to use an avatar with an AoE Blood Pact, such as Diabolos' Nightmare (42 MP) or Ultimate Terror (27 MP), Ramuh's Thunderspark (38 MP), Shiva's Sleepga (56 MP), Leviathan's Slowga (48 MP), or Fenrir's Lunar Roar (27 MP). I used Leviathan's Slowga, but theoretically the others should work as well. Nightmare would definitely be worth testing. * Trade the Quadav Mage Blood to the ??? and sic your avatar on Gerwitz's Scythe, then use your AoE Blood Pact. This will make the two Scythe Victims target your avatar instead of you. If necessary, put on HP gear if you have low HP so you can survive tanking the NMs for a few seconds. ** Make sure you sic your avatar on Gerwitz's Scythe. If it attacks a Scythe Victim instead, you will have to wipe and Reraise as far from the ??? as possible. * Move as far from the ??? as possible and summon Carbuncle once your avatar dies. As long as you keep your HP above 75% in the white, the Scythe Victims will not come after you and will despawn a few minutes later. Once they despawn, it becomes much easier to Carbuncle kite as the whole room opens up. Put Stoneskin and Blink when Carbuncle gets close to death; if you can time it, wait for Gerwitz's Scythe to ready a TP move or start casting a longer spell and Release Carbuncle, then re-summon him. --Furyspawn 18:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC)